


Phantom High, dsmp

by ctrlghost



Category: DreamSMP, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Ranboo - Fandom, Technoblade - Fandom, dream - Fandom, niachu - Fandom, tommyinnit - Fandom, tubbo - Fandom, wilbursoot - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlghost/pseuds/ctrlghost
Summary: You have the jocks, the cheerleaders, the nerds, and the skater kids right? Right. Oh! and the gamer kids as well, don’t forget about them…Welcome to Phantom High, a high school set in lower Florida consisting of about five hundred students. The school has every stereotypical class of students and teachers, but something lies beneath the ground of the school, something quite weird yet amazing. Follow this story of a group of teens trying their damn hardest to survive four horrid years of high school.Heartbreaks, new friends, broken promises, and weirdly a lot of yelling.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Phantom High, dsmp

**You have the jocks, the cheerleaders, the nerds, and the skater kids right? Right. Oh! and the gamer kids as well, don’t forget about them…**

Welcome to **Phantom High** , a high school set in lower Florida consisting of about five hundred students. The school has every stereotypical class of students and teachers, but something lies beneath the ground of the school, something quite weird yet amazing. Follow this story of a group of teens trying their damn hardest to survive four horrid years of high school.

Heartbreaks, new friends, broken promises, and weirdly a lot of yelling.

**@casperscottage** on Wattpad.

**warning, this contains a lot of angst (major trigger warning for that) but balanced out with some dumassry and fluff, don't worry!!**


End file.
